


Комплекс Каина

by SaintOlga



Category: The Bible
Genre: Freudian Imagery, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Библия и Фрейд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплекс Каина

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, инцест. Верующим и людям, трепетно относящимся к Библии, читать не рекомендуется.

\- Где брат твой, Авель?

Что мне ответить Ему? Что мой брат – во ржи на другом краю поля, и красный ручеек течет с виска его на землю?..

* * *

… гремит гроза, молнии кромсают черное небо, и ветер врывается в пещеру, и воет, воет, воет…

\- А-а-а!!!

Я выкатываюсь из-под толстой шкуры, мне страшно, страшно, страшно, мне пять весен и я боюсь грозы, я бегу от страха к единственной защите, которая есть у меня в этом мире, к отцу и матери, к матери, от которой пахнет молоком и медом и у которой мягкие руки, к отцу, у которого есть большая дубина, он прогнал ею волка, а волк выл так же, как ветер… я вбегаю в их пещеру…

Мама стонет. Отец стонет тоже, но мама – громче. Отец прижимает ее к ложу, к шкурам. У нее белые бедра, и глаза закатились, видны одни белки и лишь иногда – темные, огромные, дикие зрачки. Отец тяжело дышит и мнет ее полную грудь.

Мне становится еще страшнее, но теперь совсем по-другому. Ветер страшен, потому что он злой, и гроза – Его гнев, но то, что происходит сейчас… непонятно… страшно…

\- Папа!

Я и сам не ожидал услышать свой голос, и он прозвучал так странно, тоненько и испуганно и странно…

\- Папа, отпусти маму! Ей же больно!

Мать вздрогнула. Отец дернулся еще раз и обернулся.

\- Иди к себе, Каин! – отрывисто, задыхаясь, очень зло сказал он. Я попятился. Я никогда не видел отца таким. Он никогда так со мной не говорил.

\- Иди… иди к себе, сынок… - выдыхает мама. И от этого мне становится совсем страшно. Я разворачиваюсь и бегу к себе, и зарываюсь в одеяла, укрываясь от ветра и грома, но больше всего – от стонов и белых-белых полных бедер в темноте…

* * *

Горит полдень, испепеляющий жар гонит все и вся в тень, и я следую его велению и собственному желанию. В роще есть озеро, полузаросшее камышом, и туда я иду, к прохладе и чуть затхлому запаху воды, как всегда хожу в такие жаркие полуденные часы, вот уже тринадцать весен…

Мать уже там. Но я подхожу тихо, и она не замечает меня, не погружается, как обычно, в воду по шею, не машет мне, прося уйти или отвернуться, не спешит на берег, где лежит в траве бесформенной кучкой одежда. Она стоит недалеко от берега, черная вода едва прикрывает колени, и я застываю, глядя на белый-белый силуэт, округлый и гладкий, и встает перед глазами та картина из детства – полные бедра и низкие стоны, и страх перед непонятным, но отчего-то он так сладок, этот страх, и в животе вдруг начинает приятно тянуть, а между ног подрагивает…

Из-за спины вылетает с веселым визгом Авель, огибает меня и с разбега бухается в озеро. Мать оборачивается и, ахнув, садится в воду. Мне жарко, но вместо того, чтобы сбросить одежду и последовать за братом, я отворачиваюсь и убегаю в лес.

* * *

Их как будто стало двое. Есть мать, мама, она готовит мне обед и мимоходом треплет по голове, от нее пахнет молоком и медом. Но где-то рядом всегда есть Она, у нее белые бедра и дикие глаза, и от разметанных волос исходит пьянящий запах мускуса, но к нему почему-то примешивается такой неуместный аромат молока…

* * *

Она спит. В пещере желтоватый полумрак, и в нем ее кожа кажется темной, совсем не такой, какой она была тогда, ночью – сиренево-белой… Она спит, шкуры-покрывала сползли, обнажив полную грудь, и я подхожу ближе. Она ровно дышит, и грудь поднимается и опускается, поднимается и опускается… Я не помню, зачем пришел сюда, я не могу оторвать взгляда от размеренного ритма движений, и рука тянется, тянется, пока ладонь не касается мягкой податливой плоти, плотной светлой кожи и нежного темно-коричневого расплывшегося соска.

Я вздрагиваю, пальцы чуть сжимаются. Она поворачивает голову и смутно выговаривает:

\- Адам…

И открывает глаза. В них сонный туман, потом узнавание, непонимание и легкий испуг.

\- Каин?

* * *

Отец был очень зол. Я живу теперь в пещере на дальнем краю поля, далеко от матери и от Нее, но Она приходит ко мне по ночам, странные сны, где смешиваются белые бедра в темноте и темная мягкая грудь в желтом полумраке, и светлый силуэт по колено в черной прохладной воде. И я наполняю пещеру своими стонами, извиваясь на шкурах от томительного ощущения внизу живота, а потом вытираю о них липкие ладони.

* * *

Я заметил белую тень у озера, там, где всегда купалась Она, и прокрался к берегу, следил за светлым силуэтом, нарезанным на полоски стеблями камыша, так сладко ухало внизу живота, как ночью, когда мне снились полные бедра и стоны, а когда белая тень выбралась на берег в фонтане брызг – оказалось, что это Авель.

* * *

\- …во славу Твою! – заканчиваем мы в один голос.

Нож вспарывает горло ягненка, и алая струя плещет в огонь. Руки Авеля в крови, но лицо его чисто и торжественно, и ярко горит пламя, поглощая жертву, кровь вскипает на сучьях, плывет густой смрад горящего мяса и шерсти.

Я щедрыми горстями сыплю в огонь своего костра золотые зерна, охапками бросаю колосья. «Во славу Твою!» - шепчу я, но огонь робко прячется, не желает прикасаться к моему приношению… почему? Почему? Почему Он не хочет принимать мою жертву?

«Потому что ты грешен» - раздается у меня в голове бесплотный голос, не похожий на Его глас, каким я его себе представлял. И когтистая лапа неведомого зверя сжимает сердце.

Отец и мать согрешили, возжелав плодов с Древа Познания. Не того же ли желаю и я, корчась на шкурах ночами?..

* * *

\- Каин?

В уголках губ подрагивает боязливая улыбка, сомневаясь: стоит ли ей появляться на свет? Лучатся сочувствием глаза в обрамлении длинных и густых, как у телят, которых он пасет, ресниц. Я отворачиваюсь и молчу. Смотрю, как кивают под ветром колосья.

\- Каин… не надо, не огорчайся…

Теплая ладошка легко ложится на плечо. Мягкая, как у матери… а у меня руки грубые, в черных трещинах, в мозолях, с толстыми кривыми ногтями. Я рассматриваю их, будто надеясь увидеть что-нибудь новое, но вижу все те же свои руки, с толстыми ребрами сухожилий и глубокой свежей царапиной на указательном пальце.

\- Ну не надо…

Обходит, присаживается на корточки передо мной. Помедлив, все-таки улыбается. Авель, Авель… малыш…

От него пахнет молоком. И медом. И совсем немного – мускусом.

У него ладони, как у матери. У нее… у Нее. мягкие ладони и запах молока и меда, и совсем немного – мускуса…

Что со мной? Что…

\- Каин? Что ты дела… Каин! КАИ-И… ммфф...

* * *

…у него узкие загорелые бедра, и моя ладонь шарит по его груди, но не наполняется мягкой податливой плотью, только упругие и, ах, какие слабенькие по сравнению с моими мышцы… но мне горячо и тесно, и так хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, что я даже не понимаю и не замечаю, что это кровь позволяет мне так легко скользить, его кровь…

* * *

… он уткнулся лицом в землю и не движется, даже не меняет позу, пока я не переворачиваю его на спину. От моего прикосновения он вздрагивает и сжимается. Из разбитой губы по подбородку течет кровь, к ней прилипла земля. Похоже на раздавленную ягоду черной смородины.

\- Авель… - неизвестно зачем говорю я. Он не отвечает, только глаза выкатываются из-под припухших век. Белки исчерчены красными прожилками. Зрачки огромные, как у нее в ту ночь…

У отца тоже были такие зрачки, расширенные и пустые.

Авель смотрит на меня без всякого выражения. Он похож на отца.

У него такой же нос и такие же густые кустистые брови.

Темный пух над верхней губой.

У отца густая темная борода.

Иногда он соскребает ее острым камнем, и тогда становится видно, что у него твердый подбородок.

У Авеля такой же. Разве что немного круглее.

У него широкая грудь с четким рельефом мышц и плоский живот.

Он похож на отца.

Что сделает со мной отец, когда узнает?

Что?

Он убьет меня.

Если…

Если я не убью его раньше.

Авель смотрит на меня пустыми огромными зрачками. И мне становится страшно. Как в ту ночь. Но здесь не шкур, чтобы укрыться. Нигде на свете нет ничего, что могло бы укрыть меня от этого взгляда.

Моя рука, бесцельно шарящая по земле, натыкается на камень.

Он гладкий и теплый от солнца. Он касается моей ладони, как Ее грудь. Мои пальцы сжимаются вокруг него. Но он не поддается под ними, как поддавалась упругая плоть. Он твердый.

Он поднимается в воздух – моя рука поднимает его в воздух, высоко и легко, как горсть зерен – и опускается на висок Авеля, где хрупкая кость едва прикрыта тоненькой кожицей и голубой паутинкой вен. Камень разрывает кожицу и паутину, и проламывает кость. Авель даже не вздрагивает. Только огромные зрачки становятся еще больше – а потом медленно закатываются под тяжелые веки.

Я смотрю на камень. Он окрашен с одной стороны красным. Это похоже на целую горсть раздавленной черной смородины, только без шкурок и зерен. Просто сок.

Я убил отца.

Нет.

Я убил Авеля.

Авеля.

Авеля.

Моего брата Авеля.

Колосья уже долго хлещут меня и хрустят, сминаясь под ногами, прежде чем я понимаю, что бегу. Через поле. Прочь от Нее, и убитого мною отца, и Авеля… брата моего Авеля… брата…

\- Где брат твой, Авель?


End file.
